gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Britainmaru
Buritenmaru (武里天丸, Buriten-Maru) is a character in Superior Defender Gundam Force. Bio Once a great warrior and ruler of Ark, Buritennmaru now possesses the strength of mind but not the strength of body to successfully fight. His Tenchijo seized by Kibaomaru, Buritenmaru leads his forces from a camp. Initially suspicious of Bakunetsumaru, he comes to accept the younger musha as his successor. He also forms a friendship with Gunpanzer, since they are both of similar age and mind. History Pre-series Buritenmaru once ruled more than half of Ark. In his prime, he was a powerful warrior, capable of wielding the Tenaga Rifle Tancho-Crane and wearing the Baku Shin Armor. At one point, he accepted Bakunetsumaru, a masterless samurai as his vassal, secretly hoping the youth to become his successor. By the time the war against the Dark Axis begins, Buritenmaru has shruken down into a tiny old Gundam due to his advanced age. Sometime after Bakunetsumaru vanished from the battlefield , Buritenmaru lost Tenchijo to Kibaomaru after the warlord used 29 Big-Zams to attack. His forces retreated to where Musha Daishinshou's sword, the Dairyogoku Sword, was and formed a camp. The Return of Bakunetsumaru Due to the loss of Tenchijo, The Buriten Army were fighting a losing war to Kibaomaru. Around the time Tenchijo entered the territory were the Dairygoku Sword, a Buriten patrol brought before Buritenmaru two full-grown Gundams and a child Musha Gundam. One of the Gundams claimed to be the lost Bakunetsumaru, but Buritenmaru distrusted him immediately. Either this Bakunetsumaru was an imitator of the one who had fallen in battle, or it was the real Bakunetsumaru who had run away from battle. Buritenmaru didn't believe Bakunetsumaru's claims of being trapped in another dimension, but became very interested in the child who called himself Genkimaru. Buritenmaru revealed that Genkimaru was a member of the Kibao clan by preventing Genki from hiding the same KI letter that Kibaomaru used, and revealed the Kibao family emblem on his dagger. When Genkimaru let slip that he was Kibaomaru's son, Buritenmaru had all three newcomers placed in a holding cell- a well in the ground. Later on, a Big-Zam, one leftover from the 29 that took Tenchijo, wandered into the camp, attacking everything. Buritenmaru tried to defeat the mecha with his Tanega Rifle, but was knocked out by the Big-Zam's stomping. When he awoke, it appeared that two of his Nobusshi had defeated the Big-Zam. Bakunetsumaru (Who had escaped from the jail in the chaos) tried to convince Buritenmaru it was actually another new Gundam, Hyper Captain Gundam. Buritenmaru didn't believe him. Later that night, Buritenmaru decided to test Bakunetsumaru's worthiness by having him put on the Baku Shin Armor. However, Bakunetsumaru was unable to touch the armor without being burned, which proved to Buritenmaru that the young samurai had allowed his heart to become tainted. Just then Kibaomaru sent kites carrying a message; if Genkimaru was turned over to him, two friends of the Gundam Force would be released, Shute and Rele. Buritenmaru didn't trust Kibaomaru's intentions either way, and had the Gundam Force sent back to their jail. At dinner, Buritenmaru was attacked by his own soldiers, who were revealed to be control by the Cobra Ninjas. The Cobramaru Red and Blue attacked Buritenmaru, who had to be carried away by Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Unfortunately, a well-placed bomb caused Buritenmaru to be separated from his officers, and quickly surrouned by the entire Cobra Ninja Force- Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Before they could strike the final blow, Bakunetsumaru appeared defend him. In spite of his efforts, though, Bakunetsumaru became gravely injured, taking blows meant for Buritenmaru. Despite the pain, Bakunetsumaru apologized for losing his lord's trust, and swore to repay him for hiring samurai, and do whatever he could to bring peace to Ark. At this, Bakunetsumaru began to emite flames, which not only healed his wounds but also summoned the Baku Shin Armor. Buritenmaru watched as Bakushinmaru's pure and unyielding spirit defeated the Cobra Ninjas, wiping them out with the Bakkai Tenshou. Later, once everything had calmed down, Bakushinmaru approached Buritenmaru as his humble servant. By this time, however, Buritenmaru had realized that Bakunetsumaru and his friends were trustworthy after all. The End of the War The following day Buritenmaru and his officers discussed with Captain and Zero about the possibility of saving Kibaomaru's hostages. Their chance came when the look-out reported Kibaomaru had left Tenchijo. Buritenmaru ordered that his army begin their offensive, digging pitfalls and hiding in the bushes. When the Gundam Force began to attack Tenchijo, Buritenmaru had the rest of his army attack as well, dividing Tenchijo's defenses. However, by the time the Gundam Force (Now complete, with Princess Rele added) returned, Ginkaku and Kinkaku reported that Genkimaru was spotted heading towards Tenchijo. The camp was later attacked by Cobramaru (Disgraced and fired by Kibaomaru), and after defeating the other Gundams with his Black Armor, prepared to kill Buritenmaru. Buritenmaru's life was saved by the appearance of reinforcements from another dimension, Bakunetsumaru's horse Entengo and a giant armored vehicle named Gunpanzer. After Cobramaru was beaten, Buritenmaru poked around Gunpanzer as the latter berated the Gundam Force. Although initially scared of Gunpanzer's aggressive personality, Buritenmaru decided he liked fellow 'old war-horse' when he began to speak about similar virtues and ideals Buritenmaru held. Later that night, with the final battle approaching, Buritenmaru urged Bakunetsumaru to recharge the Baku Shin Armor, and expressed his faith that the Gundam Force could help him win the war. When the Gundam Force wondered how to infiltrate Tenchijo, Buritenmaru called for Ginkaku and Kinkaku, who offered to make the Buriten army act as decoys, with Rele's illusions making it seem like the Gundam Force was with them. When Kibaomaru's forces breached the final defense line, Buritenmaru had his forces move it. Later on in the battle, Buritenmaru realized that the rumbling in the air meant Daishinsho was now unleashed. When Kibaomaru had Daishinsho call Dairygoku Sword, Buritenmaru wondered if the Gundam Force had failed. On his officers' advice, he prepared to use the Tanega Rifle and loaded the Great Bullet Tancho-Crane. As he aimed, something changed- Daishinsho was put under Genkimaru's control! With this change in the battle came a change in targets. Buritenmaru aimed the Rifle at Kibaomaru and when he got a good shot, fired. The Bullet clipped one of Kibaomaru's wings and set Tenchijo on fire. When Daishinsho threw the burning Tenchijo into the lake, the water from the splash reached Buritenmaru's camp. With water dripping off his mustache, Buritenmaru watched a rainbow form in the morning sun, heralding the end of the war. Enemies United More to come Trivia * Buritenmaru is based on the GF13-003NEL John Bull Gundam from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Gallery Image:Britainmaru_Kinkaku_&_Ginkaku.gif|Britainmaru (center) along with Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Image:Britainmaru 2.jpg|Britainmaru in his younger years, wearing the Bakushin Armor Category:SD Gundam Force characters